csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Here Lies the Bride/Transcript
Chapter 1 Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: The victim, Vanessa Connor, died of a transection of the right jugular/carotid complex. She bled out. And Sara was right about a struggle. Al Robbins: There's Defensive Wounds on Vanessa's hands. She put up quite a fight. Your killer should have bruises. Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Something Borrowed Examine Shears Henry Andrews: The Blood DNA on this is a match to the victim, Vanessa Connor, and the wounds in Vanessa's neck correspond to the shape of the shears. D.B.Russell: Congrats, you found the Murder Weapon! Let's have a closer look and see if the killer left any trace behind. Analyze Bloody Shears D.B. Russell: We found Red Lipstick on the Shears. The killer must have held the shears in their mouth when they dragged the body. D.B. Russell: The killer wiped off their DNA, but didn't get this lipstick smudge. We know the killer has red lipstick. It's time we made an arrest. Jim Brass: Party's over. You've collected all the evidence, now it's time to turn out the lights and arrest the killer. Jim Brass: Our kiler has bruises and soil trace from a Struggle with the vic, wears a feather boa and diamonds and wears red lipstick. But which suspect did it? Jim Brass: Tegan was caught Having sex with Vanessa's Ex-Boyfriend, but did they have a fight in the greenhouse shortly after? Jim Brass: Connie had a tumultuous Rivalry at their business, but did Connie take advantage of the situation and kill the competition? Jim Brass: Wyatt still harbored Feelings for Vanessa and she shunned him. Did he feel that if he couldn't have Vanessa then no one could? Jim Brass: Celeste would do anything to make sure her brother didn't Marry Vanessa, but would she murder her? Jim Brass: Amanda was Best Friends with Vanessa for years abd the maid of honor. Did something tear their friendship apart that resulted in murder? Jim Brass: You found all the evidence that ties the killer to the murder. It's time to take them down. Arrest D.B. Russell: Amanda, we're surprised. You seemed to be so close to Vanessa. Why would you kill her? Amanda Collins: No one gets close to Vanessa. She just uses people and steals from them. Over and over and over again. Amanda Collins: Her second husband was my boyfriend that she stole. And her new husband was my boyfriend, too. Befores she Stole Him away. Amanda Collins: I'm not getting any younger. I can't be out looking for a life companion just to have Vanessa steal them away. Someone had to stop her. Amanda Collins: I confronted her about it and you know what she said? She said no one wants an old hag like me... I'm three months younger thatn that bitch! D.B. Russell: But why did you drag her into the office? Amanda Collins: Everyone had beein in the office at he party. I thought it might help me get away with it. But of course, Vanessa wins again. D.B. Russell: All this competition for men and you both lost. And you won't have to worry about men. You'll be rooming with women in Prison for the rest of your life. D.B. Russell: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, eh? The sorority sibling rivalry has ended thanks to you catching the killer. Great work! Can't remember Analyze Feathers David Hodges: These are dyed Ostrich feathers. Pretty strange to find, considering ostriches aren't running wild in the mansion. David Hodges: But I can tell you that those feathers were part of a feather boa, the kind that all of the Bridesmaids were wearing at the party. So your killer is wearing a feather boa. Analyze Heel Sole D.B. Russell: I compared the DNA on those shoes to the victim's, and sure enough, they belong to Vanessa Connor. But I noticed some trace on the heel... David Hodges: Did someone say trace? Because I finished analysing that already. The trace on the heel was a form of fungi known as Stachybotrys chartarum... D.B. Russell: Wait, did I hear that correctly. Stachybotrys chartarum. You mean Black Mold? David Hodges: Yess, boss. Exactly. D.B. Russell: Thanks Hodges. Why would someone rent out a place with black mold growing in it? Let's talk to the maid of honor, Amanda. Examine Torn Fabric David Hodges: There was a spot of dirt on this fabric from when it was dragged. The dirt is Soil with traces of fertilizer and nutrients for indoor plants. Nick Stokes: Soil trace, huh? I hear the mansion has a greenhouse. Maybe the victim was dragged from in there. Let's check it out. Examine Pot Shards D.B. Russell: These Shards you put together came from a Potted Plant. It must have fallen over when Vanessa Struggled with her killer. D.B. Russell: The soil on these shards is a Match to the soil from Vanessa's shirt. Take a closer look at the greenhouse. That's our primary crime scene. Examine Garter David Hodges: Looks like we have a match from the inirials on this Garter. "T.B." . The only person at the party with those initials is Tegan Burke. Julie Finlay: Tegan Burke was one of the Bridesmaids. So how did she end up leaving her Garter in the greenhouse? Let's ask her. Examine Paper Stack D.B. Russell: A Credit Card that belongs to Vanessa's business partner, Connie Joyce. Most people don't leave credit cards lying around. D.B. Russell: This confirms that Connie was in the office. It's time we ask her some questions about her business with Vanessa. Examine Note Morgan Brody: Well, this note wasn't from a fan. Most likely from someone who wanted Vanessa dead. They left their initials, "C.D.". Morgan Brody: Hmm... Maybe Amanda, the maid of honor, could tell us who this is. Examine Condom Wrapper Julie Finlay: AFIS had a match on the Prints you found. Belong to Wyatt Hader, a male stripper. Let's bring him in and see if we can get him to "bare all". Examine High Heel D.B. Russell: So this is strange. Tiny diamonds embedded in the heel of the shoe. Looks like they fell off in the struggle and Vanessa stepped on them. D.B. Russell: Vanessa wasn't wearing any diamonds, so they must have come from the attacker. Examine Mirror David Hodges: There was some residue on this mirror that was tested positive for Narcotics. And looks like there was a lot of it. Examine Crown Henry Andrews: I ran the DNA from the sweat of this Crown and it's a definite match to the victim, Vanessa Connor. She was in the basement. Examine Sash D.B. Russell: We have a match from this Print to one of the Bridesmaids, Connie Joyce. Let's see what Connie and Vanessa were up to in the basement. Examine Handcuffs Julie Finlay: Good job on pulling those Prints. And I have a match for you, the future sister-in-law, Celeste Dench. Let's find out about this dance. Category:Transcripts